Just a little persuasion
by therhoda
Summary: Ootori Kyoya always does his home work, Touya finds out Shindo is doing some teaching. Ootori always gets the best even if he has to work for it. The side story to Tale of Two Hikaru's


Title: Just a little persuasion

Author: therhoda

Fandom: Hikaru No Go / Ouran Host Club

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I Own nothing, no where, no how

Summary:

Ootori Kyoya always does his home work, Touya finds out Shindo is doing some teaching. Ootori always gets the best even if he has to work for it.

* * *

Ootori Kyoya isn't used to being told no. The fact that when he called the Go Association they had told him, "No, Touya sensei isn't accepting any students right now," was just a minor road block for his goal. As the car pulled up to the traditional house, he readied his arguments. Stepping out onto the curb, he pulls his notes out for a brief overview of all his secretaries had gathered on one Touya Akira 5-dan. 

He walks up to the gate and rings the bell.

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak to Touya Akira, please?"

"Who may I say is asking?"

"My name is Ootori Kyoya."

The man waiting in the formal study isn't exactly what Kyoya was expecting of such a young professional. He seems to be serenely watching a koi pond out the window. The go board to his right is immaculate and antique, with Kyoya's entrance there is a flash of irritation in green eyes as they swing to him, before they are politely veiled.

"Hello Touya sensei, my name is Ootori Kyoya I need your help."

"My help?" questions the other man.

"Yes. I think you are really the only one that can help me with my next endeavor."

Touya eyes slide from polite to disgust. "If you want me to endorse something that really is not for me."

"No, no sensei you have misunderstood," the amusement of this echoes in Kyoya's tone. "I need you to teach me how to play go."

'How to play? Surely you mean how to improve your go."

"No sensei I have never personally played go. That is the in some ways the point of this endeavor."

Touya looks perplexed as to how someone of their obvious age has gone without playing go. "You want me to teach you play," a pause as if to properly frame his next statement. "There are some very good beginner books I could point you to."

The smile on Kyoya's face widens and actually reaches his eyes for the first time. "I actually have done quite extensive reading on the basics this last week. My main problem is that while I will be playing another beginner they have procured assistance, that will I am sure beat me with just basics I have learned from a book."

Touya looks baffled when he asks, "assistance there is nothing in a go game but the two players. What could they get that would assist them more than you if they are beginners?"

"They have a tutor." Kyoya meets Touya's eyes, "Shindo Hikaru 3-dan."

"Shindo?" asks Touya sharply, "is that why.." His brow creases in thought.

"Yes, it seems that my opponents hired him for individual tutoring last week. I thought I could do it, still win on my own resources till then. I then set about finding out as much about the teacher they had acquired. With a little research your name came to my attention. I tried the go institute but they told me that you were not taking on any new students. I then found that I would have to appeal to you personally."

"I am not sure that I am understanding why you are going to so much trouble."

"Simple, I like to win. The bet isn't complex, the one who can learn the most and play the best go in one month wins."

Looking down into his notebook with studied calculation he finds a piece of paper. "My opponent is actually one of a set of twins, I am not sure which will actually be sitting in front of the board as they are both getting the tutoring." Kyoya lays a photograph on the go board beside Touya.

Touya glances down casually then focuses more intently, his face whitening the longer he looks. His eyes are glued to the small sheet of paper, the veneer of cool professionalism sliding off.

Kyoya says it as if it is a simple math program answer he is formulating. "I could use your help to beating them. It is a fair fight but you are the edge I need."

Touya's gaze never leaves the photo on the go board, "I have very little spare time even if i wanted to help you."

"Could you point me at some books of more advanced go theory that I could study. I will try and grasp, the style that Shindo is likely to teach them?"

"Shindo teach someone," it is more muttered than said out loud.

"Touya Sensei?"

The young pro is startled back to looking at his visitor.

"Can you predict how this Shindo will teach someone?"

"Yes. I can predict some of what Shindo will teach a person, but Shindo is volatile, you can never fully predict how he will do anything," that assessment seems to settle Touya's composure down to polite interest again.

"So Sensei will you help me."

Looking down at the photograph, he repositions it with his finger. "Yes, Ootori-san I shall help you. If I can be at this match to see how this ends."

Kyoya looks satisfied as he says, "Of course sensei." A slight bow, "I hope I will be a student you are proud of."

Touya's eyebrow raises and he returns the slight bow, "I am sure you will be Ootori-san"


End file.
